Murasaki no Mori
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Songfic con la canción "Purple Forest" de Miku y Kaito. Una leyenda acerca de un bosque púrpura es cernida. Un viajero se adentra allí y conoce a la niña que era parte de la leyenda. KaiMiku en 3 actos. Pasen, dejen reviews, que me hacen falta en serio!


**_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un bosque, muy muy profundo. Ese bosque tenía la fama de estar envuelto en una misteriosa niebla púrpura y de ser completamente inhabitable para _**  
**_cualquier ser humano._**  
**_Pero por alguna razón, siempre, siempre que uno entraba, escuchaba la dulce voz de una niña cantando. La voz era tan bella, dulce y bonita, que todo ser que la escuchara iba adentro del bosque _**  
**_a ver a la dueña de tal bella voz. Y nunca volvía._**  
**_Ese bosque se llamaba el Bosque Púrpura, y toda la gente le temía..._**

****

* * *

  
**Primer Acto **

** La niña de la encantadora voz**

Un día, un viajero que venía de lejos, en busca de aventuras, que desconocía las leyendas que se contaban acerca del Bosque Púrpura, se adentró dentro de éste último. Él era Kaito Shion, de  
una famosa familia extranjera. Sólo se valía de un estuche con flechas y un arco para atacar. Él vestía de azul, con una capa blanca, pantalones verde opaco, calcetines blancos, zapatos café y  
una distintiva bufanda celeste claro. Además tenía vendas en ambos codos hasta las muñecas.  
No encontró razón para temerle al bosque. Mucha gente que le preguntó su rumbo le decía que se arrepintiera mejor o que no fuera. Sus pájaros cantaban con una melodía digna de admirar, pero  
melancólica en cierto modo. Se escuchaba a lo lejos un lago que corría con calma. La luz del sol se filtraba gentilmente entre los árboles. El camino estaba como diseñado para que él pasara. El  
viento pasaba lentamente. Se detuvo a oler una flor. Dulce. Hermoso aroma.  
Kaito, feliz de estar en ese bosque, tomó aire y comenzó a cantar suavemente:

-**_"Muy adentro del bosque, _**

**_El lago, los árboles y las flores huelen muy bien._**

**_Y los pájaros cantan una canción_**

**_Hermosa y triste que suavemente resuena..."_**

De repente, escuchó a una angelical y dulce voz cantando:

_**-"Muy adentro del bosque,**_

_** Donde me siento cada día a cantar**_

_**Pese a estar sola, yo no me siento en soledad**_

_**Pues el viento canta como si fuera un**_

_**Susurro que calma ese sentir..."**_

Kaito se dió vuelta para ver quien era la dueña de aquella voz. Vió a una niña de ojos verde brillante y cabellos atados en dos coletas por una cinta blanca. Estaba vestida con un vestido hasta un  
poco más abajo de las rodillas, sin cuello ni mangas. Un poco más abajo de los hombros tenía puestas unas mangas blancas hasta las muñecas, ella estaba bajo un árbol gigante. Ella repetía su  
melodía, y cantaba de nuevo. Kaito pensó que era una trampa al principio. Pero pronto se dejó llevar por la voz e interrumpió a la niña diciendo:

-Esto...yo...

La niña dejó de cantar.

-¿Qué pasa, viajero?

-Tu voz es purísima...los pájaros son sólo una flauta traversa comparados con la orquesta de tu voz...- Dijo admirado Kaito.

-Gracias, mi madre me enseñó a cantar así. Pero ya pasaron años de eso. Mi madre murió hace unos años.

-Ya veo...¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Miku. Mucho gusto, viajero.

- El gusto es mio, Miku.

-**_¿Viajero, no quieres quedarte a descansar un poco aquí? Yo cantaré una preciosa melodía para tí..._**

**_-Adorable niña, déjame escuchar más de tu preciosa voz_**.- Dijo Kaito.

-Eso haré...**_Pasemos un tiempo en el bosque juntos!_**

**_-Pasemos un tiempo en el bosque juntos!_**- Dijo Kaito al unísono con Miku. Él de verdad estaba cautivado por la voz de Miku. Preciosa voz no iba a encontrar en miles de años, pensaba él. Pero no se dió cuenta de que una niebla densa y púrpura lo estaba envolviendo junto a Miku.

De repente se vió junto a ella, cantando suavemente esta canción:

-**"Ah, aquella hermosa voz**

**Se expande a través de la niebla púrpura**

**Y en la mitad de esta fría oscuridad,**

** Suavemente, sin notarse, desaparece."**

**-Que bonito es el viento aquí...**- Cantó Miku.

-_**Y las hojas son muy suaves..**_.- Cantó Kaito junto a ella. Pero pronto el sueño lo venció y se durmió recargado en el hombro de Miku. Ella le acarició el cabello y le dijo suavemente:

-Ten dulces sueños...

* * *

** Segundo Acto **

** El paraíso de las almas eternas**

_"¿Esto es un sueño?"_ Pensó Kaito mientras retomaba la conciencia.

Lo que vió después era que era guiado a través de los árboles oscuros por una sonriente y risueña Miku. A medida de que abría sus ojos, una luz iba inundando la oscuridad, acabando con ésta última completamente.

-Mira!- Dijo Miku.

Kaito vio un hermoso paraíso de flores violeta y blanco. Los árboles eran verdes y el sol no dejaba de brillar. El cielo era azul y había un enorme lago, claro como un espejo y azul como nunca en  
medio del paisaje. Él quedó maravillado con la escena preciosa. Era un hermoso paraíso en medio del bosque. Era la descripción que más se acercaba a el Paraíso.

-Esto es simplemente hermoso...-Dijo Kaito.**_- Las flores renacen..._**

**_-Son preciosas, ¿verdad__?_**- Dijo Miku.

**_-Y el lago..._**

**_-Brilla enteramente_**- Dijo Miku.- Este paraíso es el que te aguarda en esta fortuna, viajero!

Los dos se pusieron a cantar:

-_**"Dentro del bosque hay un desconocido paraíso**_

_**Con un lago brillante y tranquilo".**_

La niña hizo que Kaito se arrodillara. Luego tomó su rostro y le susurró a medida de que se acercaba más a su cara:

-_**¿Por qué no nos quedamos juntos para siempre? Siempre los dos...**_

_**-Esa angelical voz hace que no me niegue de tu propuesta, pequeña Miku..**_.

**(Y ahora, lo que los fans del KaiMiku estaban esperando! *gritos de fans de KaiMiku".)**

La niña cerró los ojos y se acercó suavemente a Kaito. Él también cerró sus ojos zafiro, como si supiera por arte de magia lo que iba a pasar. Un sólo segundo bastó para que los labios de Miku y  
Kaito se unieran en un dulce beso lleno de ese misterioso amor que ellos dos sentían uno por el otro. Kaito cayó desmayado al suelo. Miku se arrodilló a su lado para continuar el beso. Al acabar,  
recostó su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó dormida. Luego despertó y le cantó al oído:

_**-"Siempre juntos estaremos..."**_

El cuerpo de Kaito se convirtió en flores púrpura y blanco. En el paraíso anocheció. Miku se paró y miró a la Luna. Estaba comprometida con el alma de Kaito.

* * *

** Tercer y último Acto **

** El Bosque Púrpura renace al anochecer**

Días después, Miku siempre permanecía sentada a los pies del árbol.  
Tenía una bufanda celeste clara en su regazo. Disfrutaba de cantar con los ojos cerrados esta canción:

_**-"Muy adentro del bosque, **_

_**Canto todos los dias yo, pero nunca, aunque**_

_**Veas que así estoy me siento sola.**_

_**Pues hay alguien que me acompaña aquí**_

_**No canta pero siempre a mi lado está y estará."**_  
De repente, se oyen las dos voces a coro:

_**(Miku)**_

_**-"Dentro del bosque,**_

_** En medio de la oscuridad, yo te guiare**_

_**Y entonces tú me seguirás**_

_**El misterio del bosque revelado será**_

_**Y si te atrapo yo no te voy a dejar jamás".**_

_**(Kaito)**_

_**-"Dentro del bosque, **_

_**Donde tu nunca debes de entrar aunque **_

_**Sea por curiosidad**_

_**El misterio del bosque revelado será**_

_**Y si te atrapa ella tu no escaparás".**_

_**(Los dos)**_

_**"Por la eternidad"**_

Desde entonces, la leyenda del Bosque Púrpura es así:

**_Ese bosque tenía la fama de estar envuelto en una misteriosa niebla púrpura y de ser completamente inhabitable para cualquier ser humano._**

**_Pero por alguna razón, siempre, siempre que uno entraba, escuchaba la voz dulce de una niña cantar y luego la de un hombre junto a ella._**

**_Si uno se adentra para saber quien es la pareja, no vuelve y se lo encuentra muerto en la orilla del rio cercano al final del bosque._**

Y Miku...¿Saben? Cuando abre sus ojos ella los tiene color..._**zafiro...**_


End file.
